Bonds
by twosugarsplease
Summary: Newsflash: appearences can be deceitful, and every family has their own dirty little secrets. HP/GW HP/DM DM/AG RW/HrG AS/SM
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the creator of all things familiar. I only borrow them.

Summary: Newsflash: appearances are deceiving. Parents fight, parents ignore each other, parents are so much in love they can't pay attention to anything else, parents hate their children, parents are in love with someone other than their betrothed. Children have eating disorders, children have different sexual orientations, children are ignored, children are pushed to do something they don't want to. That's not superficial, is it? H/G H/D D/AG R/Hr AS/S. Warnings: Slash, eating disorders and much angst.

**Prologue**

Harry loved his children like he had never loved his wife. Draco loved his son more than he let anyone on; Scorpius was the flip side to his arranged marriage. Ron felt that he should love his kids better and be a little less smitten with his wife. Hermione wanted her offspring to grow up and be somebodies in the wizarding community. Ginny lived for the lineage of her beloved husband, seeing as they were hybrids of herself and Harry Potter; _the_ Harry Potter. Astoria wished Scorpius were a girl; she thought he was most aloof and he scared her, to some point, being such a blunt caricature of both hers and her husband's characters combined.

Albus didn't actually care about anything outside his blissful little world, where everything was pink and fluffy, and, whenever he was dragged back to reality he all but fainted from the shock. James wanted to be like his Uncle George, with a wife more like Uncle Bill's Fleur; James used his father's name to his advantage and the bank account even more so. Lily was loved by all, she was the baby girl; no matter how many wrongs she committed, she was still the jewel, in everyone's eyes. Scorpius thought he had been brought up simply to carry the burden of being a Malfoy, as such, he did everything and anything to screw that up. Rose felt as if she had to follow her mother's steps and marry a man just like her father while, in fact, she knew she was too bright to marry such a git. Hugo had dreaded the day when he would be going to Hogwarts, he was aware he was none like his family; he wasn't clever, he wasn't bulky, he wasn't even loyal as far as he could tell and, sure as Merlin's Y-fronts, wasn't aiming for anything other than not failing his O.W.L's, he knew his parents would never be proud of him.

Each of the characters has, therefore, his or her own points of view, sets of mind and their relationships with one another are filled with unnecessary tension, bickering and emotion that lead them all to impossibly long and mind-churning thoughts, driving them to near-insanity.

A/N: Hope you enjoy it! It's very short, indeed, but it's just the prologue, the chapters are bigger, I swear. Do tell me what you thought of it! We love criticism ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter First

_Harry loved his children like he had never loved his wife._

If you simply had to do what others expected, even when they had no idea of what they were expecting of you; you would, surely, do it. Of course, if you were an energetic young chap who, in all honesty, had nobody to answer to, you might say the contrary, but if you were a forty-something-year-old married man, with three children and a name that still inspired heartfelt tales of bravery and such crap, you sure as hell had to do what was expected.

If your wife expected a meeting with her friends from the retired Harpies team, she had to get it. Or else.

It would be their anniversary in a couple of months, and Harry was planning in advance the celebration. His mother-in-law would be cooking for the party, his best friends were to come and distract Ginny and help decorating, respectivelly.

Due to his uncanny feel of duty, he would perform that celebration flawlessly, corresponding to what his in-laws expected he would do.

They didn't know him at all, if he was being honest; nobody did. He denied who he was, as he had, a long time ago, decided it was irrelevant: his kids were his life, and all the rest was dragon dung.

He had just Flooed home from the Ministry, where he had been offered a position as an Auror, and was glad to see that James, Albus and Lily were waiting for him in the small yet cozy livingroom, in absolute silence.

They were grown up, now-Lily was fifteen, Albus was seventeen and James was eighteen- but they still waited for their Dad to come home, offering him his tea and slippers; it brightened him up, no matter how dull the day had been.

"Hi Daddy," Lily beamed, hugging her father and taking his robe and the briefcase in which Harry Potter filed every case he worked on, both past and present.

"Hey Dad," James echoed, offering him a steaming cup of tea. Albus said nothing, smiling, but he directed his Dad toward the sofa, and slid the slippers under his feet, as Harry sat down.

"Where's your mother?" Harry asked. It was more a routine question than it was an heartfelt one, he couldn't have possibly cared less about his wife's whereabouts.

"In the kitchen, making dinner. Want me to call her?" Lily offered. Harry shook his head: by all means, let the woman cook. "Oh, Daddy, I wanted to ask you something. Please, please say yes! I won't ever ask of anything else, _ever!_" his daughter pleaded, it was, obviously unnecessary, as he seemed to lack the ability to deny anything to his children, Lily particularly. She was the perfect daughter, in his opinion. Her grades weren't the brightest, but Harry didn't want her to be some bookworm! She was kind, caring and sweet, and loved him truthfully, and that was all he wanted. "Well, as you know, Scor is my best friend, and, well, you've never formally met him, have you? And he's just delightful, I'm sure you'll adore him. I was thinking if you would mind my inviting him to have dinner with us one of these days? Before Christmas, I mean. Please, Daddy?" Lily continued, pouting her bottom lip somewhat.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you say? Well, I'll talk to your mother about it, but I haven't a problem with it. As long as his parents give their permission," he didn't have a problem with Scorpius coming over, honestly! As long as Harry didn't have to communicate in any way with Scorpius' parents, he was fine with it. Lily's smile widened.

"Oh, really? You're the best, Daddy! I'll go tell Mum. You don't mind owling , do you? Thanks, I love you," she pecked his cheek, and ran off, yelling for her Mum.

_?,_ he though, desperately. _Bollocks._

_Man up, Potter. Malfoy won't bite you, just owl him, it's no big deal._

_Maybe later, I should, uh, rest._

"Scorpius Malfoy, Dad? Really? I thought you didn't approve of his friendship with Lily," James said, scratching his chin.

"I do approve, your mother doesn't. Lily can be friends with whomever she wishes, as long as she's happy," Harry sipped on his tea.

"And how was your day, Dad?" Albus spoke for the first time, focusing his green eyes on his father's. Albus was just as lovely as Lily, but he had much more talent, as his grades were all excellent, and Al rarely picked up a book. He was different than his siblings, as he liked his peace and quiet, and mostly kept to himself.

"Oh, awful. I had piles of paperwork to do, I'm surprised with myself for finishing them. And yours?"

"James played Quidditch, and Lily monopolised the fireplace talking to Malfoy. Mum was cleaning up, it's nice that she's home all the time, now," Albus answered, although his eyes had gained the unfocused, slightly distant gaze they usually held, as the boy looked out the window.

"Very nice. Go wash your hands, I think I hear your Mum calling for dinner," Harry was dreading the meal, as it was always the same. Ginny ate in total silence, cleared the table in complete silence, went to bed in complete silence, because Harry forgot to display the right ammount of afection she expected of him, as a married couple they were.

Sighing, he picked up a piece of parchment, a quill and ink, and settled with writing to Malfoy, delaying meal time a bit more.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

My daughter, Lily, has asked that I let your son, Scorpius, come to dine with us some day along this week, I gave my permission on the condition that you and your wife give yours, thus the writing of this letter.

_Feel free to accompany him, if that makes you more comfortable._

_I look forward to your answer._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Harry J. Potter _

Was it too formal? Too impersonal? Maybe he had said something that might offend Malfoy. He refrained the urge to ruffle the piece of parchment and toss it to the garbage bin, reminding himself that the letter wasn't about him, and it was quite nice, if he did say so himself. Inviting Malfoy over was beyond funny. He could just imagine the blond's face as he read it.

Of course, part of him _wanted_ Malfoy to come. It had been years since they spoke to eachother. But Harry forcefully ignored that part, as he had done for quite a long time; not only those out of line thoughts confused him, but they would only draw attention to himself if revealed, and Harry thought he had had enough for a lifetime.

He sent off his owl, tenderly named Hedwing the Second, with the letter and walked to the kitchen, which was quiet. Harry sat down at the head of the table.

"Have you told your mother about what you asked me earlier?" he broke the silence, making everyone look up suddenly, only Ginny remained impassive. Harry smiled at her tentatively. "I already asked 's permission." At that, Ginny looked into his eyes.

He had done it again, hadn't he? Shite.

"You have? I didn't say _Malfoy's_ kid could come, yet, did I? What is it with you not consulting me? Does it make you feel almighty and fucking powerful? I had already told Lily that I was going to _ponder _on it, and that maybe, if you were okay with it, _Scorpius_ could come after Christmas. _I_ was going to _ask_ _your_ _opinion_! We're fucking married, for Merlin's sake!" Ginny had cracked, it seemed, and Harry was glad he hadn't told her he had invited Malfoy himself. He was never sure of what to do or say when Ginny's temper flared, so, he did what he always did when it happened: he shouted back.

"They're teenagers, Ginny! They are growing up, and you should just shove off! You can't decide who she is or isn't friends with, that's her decision to make. And if _my_ daughter asks if her friend can come to have dinner in _my _house, I must say 'yes'" Harry's rant was much shorter than his wife's, but he was too hot-headed to think of feasible arguments. Ginny gasped, outraged.

"Ha! How dare you fucking say that? You very well sodding know that the bastard of a real-estate agent didn't fucking let us buy this bloody house together! And you fucking offered to pay it, said it was with _our _fucking money, so don't _imply _that I'm freaking stealing you,"

"I think that's about enough" Albus interrupted, his voice cool. Lily half-stood, with her mouth open and her eyes wide. James was staring intently at his food, glaring at his steak. Harry realised it was the first time he and Ginny had, really, fought. It was also the first time they actually _spoke_ to eachother in a week.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight, kids," Harry stood up, and Lily silently left the table as well, shoving her still full plate aside; she headed to the livingroom, probably to Floo-call her best friend and report on the incident. Harry goes back to his room, slamming the door just loud enough it can be heard in the kitchen, downstairs. Then, he locked the door, maybe Ginny would get the hint and go to Luna's tonight.

He could barely wait for Draco Malfoy's answer. It was silly of him, and he would deny it if anyone asked, but it was true. Harry guessed that the feeling had always been there, under a thick cover of denial; thinking of Malfoy made his skin tingle in ways that he was sure Ginny would never succeed in doing. True, he had, mostly, ignored Ginny during her first five years, while with Malfoy it had been a completely different story: Malfoy had that strange ability of drawing emotions (every emotion) out of him, while with his wife he had a sense of obligation.

Harry got ready for bed and fell asleep quite quickly, and the night seemed to pass even more suddenly; he didn't dream. He was long past nightmares, and dreaming seemed silly when he had his children so close to reach: his reality was better than any sort of ilusion.

That morning, he tried to repress the wave of gladness when he found that Ginny wasn't in bed with him; in her place was a note, explaining, rather coolly, that she had left to stay at her friend's place, she didn't say the name of the friend, and Harry briefly wondered if he should be worried. He heard the soft _tweet_ of Hedwig the Second, and all rational thought vanished.

He hurried over to untie the letter from its place on Hedwig's leg, gave her an owl treat from the plate he kept on his bedside table at all times, and, with the unopened letter on his hand, he sat down on the bed, taking a deep breathe.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Astoria and I appreciate your invitation, and agree that it would be a pleasant change to Scorpius' habits if he were to dine with –so I'm told- his best friend rather than just my wife and myself. I, on the other hand, must decline the invitation of joining him._

_If Thursday at six p.m. sharp is fine with you and Mrs. Potter, Scorpius is free of any other engagement._

_Yours truthfully,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Typical Malfoy, he had already decided the day and hour, Harry didn't have it in himself to deny to piss his wife further now that they were, officially, on non-speaking terms.

He made breakfast, scribbled a note to James, Al and Lily, telling them their mother wasn't home and that he was leaving for work.

He didn't have much work, despite being an Auror, there were very little serious cases, and he was still late on paperwork, his partner was retiring and he was still lacking a substitute.

Rather than dragging, Harry's reluctance on going home seemed to make the time slide past horrifyingly fast, and, soon, he was ducking out of the fireplace, although only Lily was waiting for him.

"Hullo, love. Where are your brothers?" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hi Daddy. Oh, Al went to Aunt Ron's, and James is visiting Teddy, he said we shouldn't wait up for him. Victoire's on holiday in Paris, and he and Teddy will be –and I quote- 'painting the town red'. Have you spoken to yet? Scor hasn't called yet," she was pouting again, widening her eyes.

"Oh, I have, didn't I tell you? said it was okay. They'll be coming on Thursday if your Mum doesn't throw a fit. Is she here yet?" Harry didn't smell dinner, so he guessed Ginny was still to mad to come home. He should apologize.

"No, she's at Aunt Luna's. Oh, Daddy, that's lovely! Do you mind if I borrow Hedwig? I must tell Scorpius!"

"Of course you can borrow Hedwig. Er- is there anything going on between you and the Malfoy boy?" Harry asked, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He vaguely noticed it was the first time he and his daughter spoke of boys.

"Merlin, no! Scorpius is gay, Daddy. We're just great friends!" she skipped off, beaming innocently.

G-gay?! Godric. Did Malfoy know? It was too embarrassing. Should he tell him? 'Hey Malfoy, your kid's a pouf'? Definitely not. Maybe Malfoy knew. It was none of his business.

Albus came through the fireplace, and Harry realised he'd been standing there for nearly ten minutes. He'd better get a move on of he wanted to make dinner.

*

Rather abruptly, it was Thursday, and Harry had taken the afternoon off, so he could make sure everything was presentable. He and Ginny had made up, but she had caught some sort of flu that made her unable to rise. It was fine with Harry, he was even sleeping on the couch, under the pretense of not wanting to catch whatever she had.

James had gone out again, but Albus and Lily were helping him cook (he was a total failure otherwise), althought the latter kept stepping off, checking if her friend had already Flooed in.

A bell rang just as they were plating the food, and Lily ran to the living-room, Harry nearly did the same.

Two men stood awkwardly in their living room, dusting off their robes. The younger one had a red-headed girl gripping his elbow, chatting loudly, telling him how much she had missed him. He was very tall and lean, with the same pointy features as his father; in fact, he was _just_ like his father, though younger, and with electric-blue eyes, his robes were a matching blue, perfectly styled. The older man looked quite the same he always had plus a few lines on his forehead, his robes were a magnificent forest-green. Harry took a deep breath, and plastered a grin on his face.

"Good evening," Harry said pleasantly, shaking both the Malfoy's hands. Lily beamed wider, yet Al remained silently. He was watching Scorpius with the same far-away gaze, and Harry wondered if Al was even paying attention.

"Good evening," they said back, almost in unisson. Harry elbowed Al's ribs lightly.

"Oh, hi. You're the Malfoys. I'm Al," he greeted vaguely, smiling mildly.

Harry offered Draco a drink, which he refused, and then directed them both to the kitchen. Malfoy made no move to leave.

"You will be staying with us for dinner, Malfoy? There's always room for one more, and we do have to catch up," Harry said, grinning still. Weird, but he felt –_happy._

"Oh, please Father, if doesn't mind, do stay. You haven't spoken to Lily yet," Scorpius Malfoy said, waving his hand at Lily. Albus was still watching, now looking mystified.

"If you insist," Draco Malfoy complied. And then he smiled; a real smile, heartfelt, and showing off all his perfect, white teeth. Harry begun serving the food, with a wave of his wand.

The meal was less awkward than he had thought it would be, partly because Ginny was in bed. He and Malfoy made small-talk, mainly work. They didn't talk about the 'old days' as they weren't all that bright, so they focused on the present. It was better that way. They agreed to go out for a drink one of these nights. Lily and Scorpius were talking amongst themselves as well, and Albus ate silently, as was his habit.

It was late when Draco –how he was to be called, from that bonding night on- and Scorpius left, after two bowls of ice-cream. Lily was practically jumping in delight, even Harry would admit the dinner had gone smoothly.

And now he had Saturday to look forward to, although alone time with Malf- Draco was potencially scary.

When he sunk to his usual spot on the couch, he felt immensely content. So content he was, that he didn't notice Lily didn't touch her food, or that Al didn't stop staring at Scorpius with wide, darkened eyes. But, in fact, why should he worry about it? His kids were fine, everything was fine. And he would go out with Malfoy on Saturday.


End file.
